


Stay With Me

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [27]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, soft n sweet n a little sappy, the helmet comes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: His sweet face is at rest, his furrowed brow smoothed out and soft, overgrown hair spilling over his forehead and fanned out around his head. As she watches, the corner of his mouth twitches up, highlighting a dimple through the sparse, scruffy beard on his cheek.“I can feel you watching me,” he murmurs.She doesn’t bother asking how he knew it was her. Even without his helmet or most of his armor on, he still has the honed instincts of a veteran bounty hunter. He could probably hear her coming from a mile away.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For day 28 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "sleep."
> 
> This fic takes place after the season 2 finale and contains spoilers for that episode.

It still feels strange to see him without his helmet, after all the weeks he’d spent in her company without ever once baring his face. Truthfully, she hadn’t thought she’d see him again at all, much less that he would stand before her by her kitchen table and carefully remove the mask he’d always worn.

She had nearly closed her eyes, instinctively, when he’d done it.

It must feel odd to him, too, because he still wears the helmet when he’s around the rest of the village, for the most part. He takes it off inside with her and Winta, and sometimes too in moments of isolation like this, sprawled out in the hammock he’s claimed for himself, through the woods behind their house and overlooking the lake.

His sweet face is at rest, his furrowed brow smoothed out and soft, overgrown hair spilling over his forehead and fanned out around his head. As she watches, the corner of his mouth twitches up, highlighting a dimple through the sparse, scruffy beard on his cheek.

“I can feel you watching me,” he murmurs.

She doesn’t bother asking how he knew it was her. Even without his helmet or most of his armor on, he still has the honed instincts of a veteran bounty hunter. He could probably hear her coming from a mile away. She takes a step closer.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” she tells him apologetically. “She called again, looking for you.”

His eyes blink slowly open to focus on her face. “I’m not here.”

“I know.” His eyes are a deep, warm brown and sometimes she feels her breath catch when they lock onto hers, drawing her in. It takes her a moment to come back to herself and continue. “I told her that, but I don’t think she believes me.”

“Hmm.” His eyes drift down her body and he shifts slightly to reach out and touch his hand to hers, tapping his fingertips lightly against her own. “It’s because you’re a kind person. It makes you a terrible liar.”

It’s funny, coming from him. Big and tough and brusque and gentle and so transparent she can nearly see right through him.

“She might come looking for you in person,” she warns. His eyes flick back to her face and his expression is blank. He shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter,” he says. He closes his hand around hers and pulls her closer. “Come here. Stay with me for a while.”

“I have work to do,” she protests, but her legs are already bumping against the side of the hammock and she makes no move to pull away.

“Let it wait. It’s naptime now.” He tugs on her again, with more intent this time, and huffs out a breath of laughter when she lands on top of him. “Watch your knees. I’m breakable.”

 _I know you are_ , she thinks.

“Watch your _knives_ ,” she says instead, and he laughs again.

“They’re all sheathed. You’re safe.”

 _I know I am_ , she thinks. She meets his gaze, chin resting comfortably on his chest, and watches his soft smile fade into a thoughtful expression. Sometimes he looks at her like he’s seeing her face for the first time, too. Like the vision of her, unimpeded by his visor, is as new and interesting to his eyes as the revelation of his whole face has been to her.

“Comfortable?” he asks.

“Yes.”

She turns her head to the side so she can rest her cheek on his chest and tangles her fingers with his, bringing his hand up so she can press a kiss to his bare knuckles. His grip tightens on hers for a moment and she feels the rise and fall of his chest, the quiet, steady thump of his heartbeat under her ear. His other hand drifts to land on her back, warm and broad and stroking lazily back and forth, making her sleepier than she had thought she’d been a few moments before.

The work left to do fades from her mind with each deep breath she takes. If he wants someone to hold, someone to see him and hold him in return, she thinks, the rest of it can wait all day.

**Author's Note:**

> (I got a little nervous that it wouldn't be clear to the reader who it is that's looking for Din so I thought I'd add a note--it's Bo-Katan.)


End file.
